The present invention relates to an automated teller machine for handling a paper money.
JP-B2-3-74431 discloses an automated teller machine in which whether or not a paper money is new or old is judged on the basis of a quantity of light passing through the paper money.
JP-A-10-134225 discloses an automated teller machine in which a paper money treating velocity is changed in accordance with a kind of the paper money and a wearing degree of the paper money.
JP-A-10-213581 discloses a method for measuring a rigidity of a paper money by measuring a reaction force of the paper money while being deformed.
JP-A-1-256435 and JP-A-8-194859 disclose an automated teller machine in which a skewed paper money, a misaligned paper money and a worn paper money is returned to a gate way of the automated teller machine.